Koga
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Koga |jname=キョウ |tmname=Kyō |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Poisonous Ninja Master |image=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Koga.png |size=225px |caption=Art from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Greying teal |hometown=Fuchsia City |region=Kanto |relatives=Janine (daughter) ( only, sister) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Elite Four |game=yes |generation= , , , , |games= , , , , , , Let's Go, Pikachu!, Let's Go, Eevee!, Stadium, |leader=yes |elite=yes |specialist=yes |gym=Fuchsia Gym |league=Indigo Plateau |type= types |badge=Badge#Soul Badge Soul Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP032 |epname=The Ninja Poké-Showdown |enva=Stuart Zagnit |java=Hōchū Ōtsuka }} Koga (Japanese: キョウ Kyō) was the Leader of Fuchsia City's Gym. He is a student of ninjutsu who specializes in . He handed out the to s who defeated him. He became a member of the Indigo Elite Four some time after the events of Generation I and its remakes, but before the events of Generation II and its remakes, thus leaving his daughter Janine in charge of the Fuchsia Gym. In the games Koga, known as the Poisonous Ninja Master, serves two roles in the Pokémon games. In and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, he is the Leader of the Fuchsia Gym, but is promoted to a member of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four in . Koga is a user of the ; he likes the despair and horror that Poison-type Pokémon can inflict on others. Koga has studied medicine and antidotes; he makes his own potions to heal his Pokémon. He also serves as a teacher. Many students come to him to be trained in the arts of and Pokémon. One of his students is his own daughter, Janine, who takes over his Gym in Generations and storyline. In addition to these roles, Koga also patrols the grounds of the Kanto Safari Zone, to ensure that the players of the Safari Game are safe from the wild Pokémon within. In Generations , , and , Koga's Gym is typically the fifth Gym to be challenged. He has built invisible walls in the Fuchsia City Gym, constructing a confusing maze out of them. Koga awaits challengers in the center of the maze, clearly visible, but a group of Koga's students must be fought first. Defeating him will earn the successful Trainer the TM for and the . With the future of the Gym in his daughter's hands, Koga advances to a role in the Pokémon League of Kanto and Johto before the events of Generations II and IV. In these games, he is the second member of the Elite Four to be faced. The team he uses in this role is similar to his Gym Leader's teams; the main difference is the introduction of . Koga's battle style as an Elite Four member is designed to confound and destroy his opponent in battle. Rather than using brute force, Koga attempts to confuse, put to sleep, and poison his opponent. Fame Checker This is a list of the Fame Checker's information on Koga in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Versions. ;Fuchsia City - Sign * What does this person do? :"Fuchsia City Pokémon Gym :Leader: Koga :The Poisonous Ninja Master" ;Fuchsia Gym - Koga * Favorite kind of Pokémon? :"Despair to the creeping horror of Poison-type Pokémon!" ;Fuchsia Gym - Kirk * What is this person like? :"Even though I've lost, I will keep training according to the teachings of Koga, my ninja master." ;Fuchsia City - Charine * Family and friends? :"My father is the Gym Leader of this town. :I’m training to use Poison Pokémon as well as my father." ;Safari Warden's Home - * There’s a rumor... :"Koga is said to have a thorough knowledge of medicine. :He even concocts medicine to nurse his Pokémon to health." ; - Man * What does this person do? :"The Safari Zone's huge, wouldn't you say? :Fuchsia's Gym Leader, Koga, patrols the grounds every so often. :Thanks to him, we can play here knowing that we're safe." ;Message from Koga * From: Koga * To: Player :"You and I, we must both set our sights higher and work towards meeting our challenges. :Now, I must go train my daughter." Pokémon This is a listing of Koga's Pokémon in the in which he has appeared. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Koga.png |prize= 4257 |name=Koga |game=RGB |location=Fuchsia Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y Koga.png‎ |prize= 4950 |name=Koga |game=Y |location=Fuchsia Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Koga.png |prize= 4400 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Koga |game=GSC |location=Indigo Plateau |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Koga.png |prize= 4300 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Koga |game=FRLG |location=Fuchsia Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Koga.png |prize= 5280 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Koga |game=HGSS |location=Indigo Plateau |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Koga.png |prize= 7440 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Koga |game=HGSS |location=Indigo Plateau |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSKoga PE.png |size=80x80px |prize= 7,040 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Koga |game=PE |location=Fuchsia Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKoga PE.png |size=80x80px |prize= 13,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Koga |game=PE |location=Fuchsia Gym |pokemon=5 |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Elite Four Koga.png |prize=N/A |name=Koga |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Elite Four Koga.png |prize=N/A |name=Koga |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Elite Four Koga.png |prize=N/A |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Koga |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Elite Four Koga.png |prize=N/A |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Koga |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Side games Pokémon Zany Cards Koga appears, along with Sabrina, as the Stage 4 opponent of Special Seven mode. Quotes * Before battle :"Fwahahaha! A mere child like you dares to challenge me? Very well, I shall show you true terror as a ninja master! You shall feel the despair of poison and sleep techniques!" * Being defeated :"Humph! You have proven your worth! Here! take the !" * After being defeated :"Now that you have the SoulBadge, the Defense of your Pokémon increases! It also lets you outside of battle! Ah! Take this too!" :"TM06 contains ! It is a secret technique over 400 years old!" :"When afflicted by Toxic, Pokémon suffer more and more as battle progresses! It will surely terrorize foes!" * Before battle :"Fwahahahaha! I am Koga of the Elite Four. I live in shadows, a ninja! My intricate style will confound and destroy you! Confusion, sleep, poison... Prepare to be the victim of my sinister technique! Fwahahahaha! Pokémon is not merely about brute force--you shall see soon enough!" * Being defeated :"Ah! You have proven your worth!" * After being defeated :"I subjected you to everything I could muster. But my efforts failed. I must hone my skills. Go on to the next room, and put your abilities to test!" * Before battle :"Fwahahaha! A mere child like you dares to challenge me? The very idea makes me shiver with mirth! Very well, I shall show you true terror as a ninja master! Poison brings steady doom. Sleep renders foes helpless. Despair to the creeping horror of Poison-type Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Humph! You have proven your worth! Here! Take the SoulBadge!" * After being defeated :"Now that you have the SoulBadge, the Defense of your Pokémon rises. It also lets you Surf outside of battle. Ah! Take this, too!" :"Sealed within that TM lies Toxic! It is a secret technique dating back some four hundred years." :"When afflicted by Toxic, a Pokémon suffers more and more. It suffers worsening damage as the battle wears on! It will surely terrorize foes!" * Before battle :"Fwahahahaha! I am Koga of the Elite Four. I live in shadows--a ninja! My intricate style will confound and destroy you! Confusion, sleep, poison... Prepare to be the victim of my sinister techniques! Fwahahahaha! Pokémon are not merely about brute force--you shall see soon enough!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"One Pokémon left? Ha ha ha! I've been counting on this one from the very beginning!" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"Ooooof..." * Being defeated :"Ah! You've proven your worth!" * After being defeated :"I subjected you to everything I could muster. But my efforts failed. I must hone my skills. Go on to the next room, and put your abilities to the test!" Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! ;Fuchsia Gym * Disguised as the Gym guide :"Yo! Champ in the making! We have the here in Fuchsia City, where you can meet tons of different Pokémon! And at the Fuchsia City Gym, we welcome Trainers who've met lots of Pokémon, so... I'll need to see if you’ve managed to catch ! ..." * If the player hasn't caught enough Pokémon :"You've caught... ! Unfortunately, you haven't made it to 50 species yet... Go catch some more Pokémon and then come back! The Fuchsia City Gym is always open!" * If the player has caught enough Pokémon :"Well done! Looks like you've caught species! That means you are now worthy of challenging my Gym! ..." * After qualifying to challenge the Gym :"Fwahahahaha! Startled by my disguise, are you? I shall use my intricate style to confound and destroy you in battle, as well!" * Before battle :"Fwahahaha! A mere child like you dares to challenge me? That very idea makes me shiver with mirth! Very well, I shall show you true terror as a ninja master! Opponents can't lay a hand on me, as poison brings their steady doom. Despair as you feel the creeping horror of Poison-type Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Hmph! You have proven your worth!" * After being defeated :"Here! Take a Soul Badge!" :"Now that you have a Soul Badge, Pokémon up to Lv. 60 will heed your command if you received them in a trade. Ah! Take this, too." :"Sealed within that TM27 lies the move ! It is an ancient move, passed down through my family for 400 years. When hit with Toxic's poisonous effects, a Pokémon will take more and more damage with each turn that passes in battle! It will surely terrorize your opponent!" ;Rematch * Before battle (first rematch) :"Fwahahaha! If it isn't the child. It seems we are fated to meet once again. You have come at a truly opportune time. I was just thinking that I wanted to test my newly refined sinister techniques... in a battle that will end in your utter defeat!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) :"Fwahahaha! Today I'll not only defeat you, but I will also demonstrate my fatherly dignity to my daughter!" * Being defeated :"...If I am not strong enough to defeat you now, there is but one thing to do. I must hone my skills." * After being defeated :"With Trainers like you and < >, the Pokémon League must be a place of formidable strength! Truly, it is something to be proud of! As it so happens, I have been thinking of aiming to join the Elite Four myself..." Pokémon Puzzle Challenge *Normal :"Ha, ha, ha! My skill will be hard to overcome! Let me show you what I mean!" :"You have done well. I must devote myself to my training. Test your skills against the others." *Hard :"Ha, ha, ha! My skill will be hard to overcome! Now you shall see my mystic puzzle powers!" :"You have done well. If I cannot match you now, I can only train further. Continue testing your skill!" *Super Hard :"Ha, ha, ha! My skill will be hard to overcome! Now you shall see my mystic puzzle powers!" :"You have done well. If I cannot match you now, I can only train further. Continue testing your skill!" *Intense :"Ha, ha, ha! My skill will be hard to overcome! Now you shall see my mystic puzzle powers!" :"You have done well! Continue testing your skill!" Pokémon Zany Cards * Before battle :"Ha ha ha! I am Koga! Ninja of Fuchsia Gym. I wield sleep, confuse, and more spells! Feel my power in battle!" * During battle :* Using a card ::"I can't be confused." ::"Take this spell!" ::"Ninja-style is the best!" ::"I'm sticking with it." :* Drawing a card ::"Drawing more is my plan." ::"This is not good..." :* Hit ::"It's ok. More spells." ::* Hit with Reverse :::"Can't escape from me." * After battle :* Second or third ::"Tricked!" :* When defeated ::"Well done! Super!" Pokémon Puzzle League * Before battle :"Greetings, young warrior. I am Koga, the Pokémon sensei who holds the Soul Badge. If you wish to best me, it will take great patience and agility. Do you choose to battle me?" Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"Ah, so it is you who defeated Will? Interesting..." :"Would you care for a glimpse into the world of the ninja?" :"Your arrival is indeed impressive, as is your look of resolve." * Sending out first Pokémon :"! How's that?" * Sending out a new Pokémon :" will take you on." :"I pity you, but here's !" :"There, !" :"It can't be easy with ." * Recalling a Pokémon :"Enough!" :"This can't be helped!" :"Well done, !" * Own Pokémon faints :"This cannot be!" :"Ah... You've done well." * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"That critical hit was by mere chance! It was nothing!" * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Landing a critical hit is merely a fluke, that's all!" * Successfully ing the player's Pokémon :"How do you like that?" * Successfully the player's Pokémon :"Wah, ha, ha... That was fine." * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"So? What good is this?" * Commanding his Pokémon to use :"The ninja technique of Double Team!" * Commanding his Pokémon to use :"Savor it! Toxic!" * Commanding his Pokémon to use :"How about this?" * If the player is defeated :"You have lost." * After being defeated :"It stands to reason that you defeated Will!" :"I, too, must pursue further discipline." :"Never have I met the likes of you." * After winning :"You expect to battle the Elite Four with your current skills?" :"Have you learned to fear the techniques of the ninja?" :"You lack disciplined training!" * If the battle ended in a draw :"Hmm... You don't appear to be a raw amateur after all." * If the player runs from the battle :"It would be better for you to try at another time." Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series ]] Koga appeared in The Ninja Poké-Showdown. He operates the Fuchsia Gym in the woods outside Fuchsia City. , Koga's younger sister, is one of his students. and managed to overcome the Gym's traps before meeting Koga, and Ash challenged him to a Gym . During the match, Ash's Pidgeotto initially lost to Koga's newly-evolved , prompting Ash to call out . However, their match was interrupted when tried to steal Koga's large supply of Voltorb, even though they originally raided the Gym with the intent of getting Pokémon. Team Rocket was eventually stopped by 's unexpectedly powerful attack. Koga then offered to trade his Venomoth for Psyduck, but declined. Ash and Koga then had a rematch; pitting Charmander against Koga's Golbat, Ash triumphed and won the . He reappeared in a flashback in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Character Koga is dedicated to perfecting his techniques. Like the traps in his Gym, he attempts to confuse and disorientate his opponents to get the upper hand during a match. Pokémon On hand This listing is of Koga's known Pokémon in the : challenged Koga, Koga sent out his , which Ash originally underestimated since he had previously defeated his 's Venonat quite easily but then it instantly evolved into a , and proceeded to get the upper hand in its Gym with . The battle was interrupted by , and afterwards, Koga offered to trade Venomoth to for her , but she declined. Venomoth's known moves are and .}} 's rematch, Koga used his against Ash's Charmander. Golbat eventually lost to Charmander's strong moves, winning Ash the .}} only appeared in a flashback in Bad To The Bone. Otoshi's flashback revealed that he defeated Scyther with his and obtained the . None of Scyther's moves are known.}} At Fuchsia Gym as traps in his Gym. They can be either hidden under the floor or be dropped from the ceiling. Ash, Misty, and Brock first came across one when Ash fell into a trap, stepped on one and it shocked him. Team Rocket attempted to steal the Voltorb from the Gym, and used these Pokémon as exploding bowling balls and threw them at the heroes. The Voltorb's only known move is , which they usually use when a trap is set off.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=大塚芳忠 Hōchū Ōtsuka |en=Stuart Zagnit |cs=Petr Burian |fi=Arto Nieminen (EP032) Markus Bäckman (BW116) |hu=Seszták Szabolcs |no=Tommy Karlsen |pl=Radosław Popłonikowski |pt_br=Gileno Santoro |es_la=Gerardo Vázquez (EP032) Enrique Cervantes (BW116) |es_eu=Juan Fernández Mejías (EP032) César Martín (BW116)}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Koga appeared briefly in File 3: Giovanni. He was seen losing a Gym against and handing him a as a proof of his victory. Pokémon is Koga's only known Pokémon. It was used in his Gym battle against , but lost. None of Weezing's moves are known.}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Koga makes a cameo appearance in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. In the manga, Jessie, James, and get trapped in Koga's Gym while searching for the Hidden Village with , a , a , a , and . Their battle is only shown briefly in a montage sequence and it is unknown whether Team Rocket was victorious or not. It is also never shown if himself battles Koga. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Koga makes a brief cameo in The Wal Comes Tumbling Down. Walnut, an aspiring ninja master, mentions that Koga is a big inspiration to him. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Koga uses custom-made Poké Balls that can be thrown as —perhaps an inspiration for Falkner's later boomerang Poké Balls. History Koga is one of the three villainous heads of Team Rocket, and serves under . Koga debuts in Raging Rhydon, where he is searching the Moon Stone in Mt. Moon. Here, Koga fights with and Misty and forces his Rhyhorn to evolve with a mysterious injection, revealing what happened to Misty's Gyarados when it was kidnapped, but the mission fails. Koga later tries to scare off Red in Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower, and uses a Gastly to reanimate the corpses of dead Pokémon buried there. He also attacks Red with his Arbok. However, has his slice Arbok in half. Under his boss's orders, he captures and brings it to Saffron City. He is once again defeated by Blue at Silph Co., albeit that he almost killed both of them by not allowing them to reach their Poké Balls by using his Muk, then almost freezing them to death with his Articuno. After he is defeated and knocked out, Red claims Koga's Soul Badge and Blue uses his special Golbat to find out where Team Rocket is holding his grandfather. Koga helps the Pallet Town Trainers in the fight against the Elite Four at Cerise Island. Koga is paired with Blue and battles Agatha, but Blue first returns his Golbat to him. When the two of them finally meet Agatha in a cave, she uses her Arbok to cause stalactites to rain down on them, separating them. Agatha then makes Blue and Koga's Golbat (that he got paired up with again) face Agatha's Golbat. Meanwhile, Koga's Arbok had to face Agatha's Arbok, which could change its patterns, allowing it to gain the upper hand over Koga. When Blue was paralyzed from a Haunter's Lick, Koga started throwing his shuriken balls. Agatha thought this was a desperate tactic, but in reality they were Pokémon holding Paralyze Heals. Koga was hoping at least one of them would get to Blue, which it did. Blue then joins him, and Koga commands his Golbat to use Leech Life on himself. His blood is then put on Arbok's torso to prevent its ability to change its pattern. Without Arbok's ability, Agatha was seemingly defeated. However, in reality, Agatha just pretended to be defeated and had her masquerade as Koga and Blue's shadow to slowly suck the life out of them. The two did not realize this at first, and reasoned Koga's loss of energy was due to his sudden loss of a large amount of blood. After traveling through the maze of stalactites for a while, they found themselves back where they started with Agatha nowhere to be found. They then figured out her plan and defeated the Gengar, but not before Koga is nearly crushed in the collapsing terrain of the destroyed battleground. He narrowly escapes using his to defend him in his wounded state. Unlike the other two Rocket Admins, who were instructed to return and manage their Gyms, Koga was not even reached by Giovanni. He then disappears for a time, leaving his daughter Janine in charge of the Gym. Janine is worried for her father, but opposes his criminal ties. Later, Koga reappeared with a new partner, Bruno, who had saved Koga when Cerise was about to collapse. They trained together for a while and both of them later met their former opponents Red and Blue, whose Rhydon was drilling underground towards Ilex Forest. Towards the end of the series, Koga and Bruno found Will and Karen in the Ilex Forest and persuaded them to work together. The new Elite Four is formed. The new Elite Four appears in this chapter. Pokémon This is a listing of Koga's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. was introduced as a , where it fought against and Pika. When it was losing, Koga injected in with a mysterious needle, forcing it to evolve. In its evolved form, it was too much for both Red and Misty to handle, and they had to escape the battle by distracting Rhydon with an electrically charged boulder. It hasn't been seen again. Rhydon's known moves are and .}} appeared in the Pokémon Tower, possessing the bodies of the dead Pokémon that were buried there, along with and his Charmeleon. 's Bulbasaur managed to destroy it by sucking up Gastly's gas form, and expelling it in a , freeing Blue in the process. None of Gastly's moves are known.}} is one of Koga's most powerful Pokémon. It can regenerate itself even if it's cut in half, so as long as its head remains intact. It was used against both Blue and Agatha. It also possesses the ability to temporarily control a detached body part, such as its tail. Arbok's known moves are and .}} is much smaller than the average Golbat. His can be used to create a magic mirror for ing to see things from a distance, even if walls or land are in the way. After Blue defeated Koga at Silph Co., he stole Golbat to locate but later returned him to his rightful owner on Cerise Island.}} on his shoulder in the form of a ninja outfit in Pokémon Adventures. He used him extensively to smother , preventing him from breathing and restricting his movements so that he would be unable to call on his Pokémon. None of Grimer's moves are known.}} on his arm. It was used first to dispatch Blue's Scyther in Silph Co., and during the battle of Cerise Island to get a Parlyz Heal it held to Blue. Ekans was later used in the , where it fought with Bruno's Hitmonlee against Lance's Dragonite, but they were easily overtaken by its s. None of Ekans's moves are known.}} was used on Cerise Island to battle the Elite Four, and proved useful in his survival after the island began to crumble. In the , he was used during the Circle Push event of the Pokéathlon. Muk's only known move is .}} was used on Cerise Island to battle Agatha, mostly to bide time until Arbok regenerated. Weezing's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} against Agatha on Cerise Island. He was instrumental in defeating her when he used his gas to convey a message to Blue. None of Koffing's moves are known, and his Ability is .}} to help Red and Blue as the two Pokédex Holders were digging to the Ilex Forest. None of Tentacruel's moves are known.}} Released was originally seen at the Seafoam Islands. Even though Red stopped one attempt, Team Rocket was finally able to catch this legendary bird because of its energy loss, and had it sent over for Koga afterwards. During the battle between Red, Blue, Green and Lt. Surge, Koga and Sabrina, it was merged with and to create after Sabrina took matters into her own hands. Once defeated and freed, it returned to the wild, where it was later caught by alongside its fellow Legendary birds.}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Koga first appears in Save The Chansey!! as a character with greed. He hires a Chansey torturer to kidnap the as they were valuable to him, something he only cared about. sneaks in with and to take the Chansey. After getting caught though, Koga releases and to stall Red and his Pokémon. However, Clefairy defeats them both, one by one, and rescues the Chansey. In Aim to be the No. 1 Pokémon!!, he was revealed to have registered for the No. 1 Pokémon Contest. His did not have his greed this time and it wore off since then. Koga participates with Ninetales but loses since Ninetales did not dazzle the audience. After Red's travels in Johto, Koga is revealed to have joined the Johto Elite Four in A Challenge to the Elite Four!. He, along with Will and Bruno fell from the Elite Four Tower, seemly defeated by Karen. Red asks them what happened, but Koga asks him to ask Karen herself. It is later revealed that after being exhausted from training, Karen decided to tell them a joke, and they fell down the building after hearing her dumb joke. Pokémon was sent out as an obstacle so and the others wouldn't get to . None of Koffing's moves are known.}} is another Pokémon of Koga's. It first appeared rising from the trash cans nearby. None of Grimer's moves are known.}} to participate in the No. 1 Pokémon Contest. Its beauty managed to dazzle the audience but it was not enough for it to win. None of Ninetales's moves are known.}} Escaped were performers at a circus held by a . They were kidnapped by the Chansey Torturer for Koga's greed. They were strong enough to break free from the ropes that were tying them. None Chansey's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Zensho manga Koga is seen in the Safari Zone training his ninjutsu skills. He accidentally throws one of his stars at but misses luckily. Afterwards, Satoshi's volunteers to battle him and wins. Pokémon is Koga's only known Pokémon. It was up against . When Ditto transformed into its master, Weezing became very confused and afterwards, giving Satoshi the win. Weezing's only known move is .}} In the TCG Koga has an Theme Deck in the expansion. Artwork Cards This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Koga or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=9/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=10/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=25/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=26/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=27/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=46/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=47/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=48/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=49/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=50/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=77/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=78/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=79/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=80/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=81/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=82/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=83/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=079/141}} |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=080/141}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=19/132|enset2=Gym Challenge|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=106/132|jpsetlink2=Gym Challenge|jpset2=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=114/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=115/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} In the TFG appears as a in the expansion pack of the Pokémon Trading Figure Game. Trivia * Out of the original Generation I Gym Leaders, Koga has the fewest Trainer cards in the Gym Leader sets of the TCG. * Koga is the first Elite Four member who was introduced in an earlier generation and then attained the title in a later generation. * Koga is the only Gym Leader introduced as of Generation V who does not appear in . This is due to his status as an Elite Four member in the Generation II and IV games. * Koga uses a on his team in all the games in which Sabrina does not use one on her team, and vice versa. * Koga and Janine are the only two Gym Leaders to have the same slogan in different generations. * Koga appears as an opponent in Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. He uses a to battle. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Manga characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Ninjas Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Koga es:Koga fr:Koga it:Koga ja:キョウ zh:阿桔